Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map information update apparatus and a map information update system.
Background
In the related art, map update systems are known in which, when map information stored in a storage unit of a mobile body is updated, radio waves that carry map information delivered from a broadcast station are received, and based on the map information carried by the received radio waves, map information is updated (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-330279). Further, map update apparatuses are known in which map information is acquired using a mobile phone network and the like, and based on the acquired map information, map information stored in a storage unit of a mobile terminal is updated. Further, a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-008682 and a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-294479 are known.